wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Void of My Heart: A Moonstalker Story
''The Void of My Heart ''is a shipfic for Moonstalker, aka MoonwatcherXDarkstalker. It takes place in an AU where, when Darkstalker is released from his prison, his sane consciousness leaves him. (Actually, who knows what will happen! Maybe that might happen. Oh well) It is planned to be only four chapters long, maybe with an epilogue. Written by Nightblaze757 DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story belong to Tui T. Sutherland, not me. Chapter One: Insanity Darkstalker's cave slowly opened to reveal his black, gritty scales. Moonwatcher held a talon to her mouth as she saw the state Darkstalker was in. "...Moon?" a hoarse, weary voice whispered. Moon smiled lightly. "I helped you. I got you out!" Moon replied. Winter, who stared down at the animus NightWing, turned to Moon. "You know him? Why is he buried?" the IceWing demanded, with a suspecting look in his eye. Qibli jumped in. "Yeah. And who is he?" Moon's smile grew as Darkstalker crawled out of his prison. She was about to speak, but Darkstalker beat her to it. "My name is Darkstalker, son of Prince Arctic and Foeslayer, mate to Clearsight and father to none." Qibli, Winter, and Kinkajou's eyes widened. Winter roared in anger. "You freed that... demon?! He killed his own father!" Darkstalker flinched, and Moon stepped to his side, defending the old animus. "His father was a terrible dragon! Also, you can't believe all the stories dragons tell you. Darkstalker isn't bad!" Moon. Moon! a sudden voice rang in Moon's head. Darkstalker? Why don't you just speak aloud? Moon replied. The male voice inside Moon's head responded, No, no, Moon. My insanity is taking over. I'm going to lose control. Take your friends and get out of here! Any future where you stay for one more minute results in all four of you dying. Leave! Now! Darkstalker- GO! "Hey, guys," Moonwatcher began shakily, walking back towards her friends. "We need to leave... right now..." she whispered, spreading her wings. Darkstalker gained an odd gleam in his eyes, and he grinned a slasher smile. "Come on!" The four from the Jade Winglet spent no time discussing. They took off as fast as they could and didn't look back. Darkstalker's maniacal laughter echoed after them "Oh, you four pathetic dragonets! Haven't you heard the tale of the murderer, the insane, the almighty Darkstalker?" The last bit of Darkstalker's sane counsiousness slipped through Moon's mind. I'm sorry, Moon... Chapter Two: Hope It had been only a month since Darkstalker had been freed. The legend had killed many dragons, but never more than one in one place. Moonwatcher and her friends had been visiting every library in Pyrrhia, searching for information. There were only a few libraries left to check and the four dragons' hope was faltering. "Moon? I see the library ahead," Qibli told the NightWing. Moon nodded, noting that Qibli had abandoned his flirty and sarcastic personality during the time of immediate crisis. When the four dragons landed, the lorekeepers let them in and Moon sprinted over to the section labeled Myths and Legends. There was usually a wide array of scrolls on Darkstalker, but there was only one scroll at that library. Moon shrugged the oddness off and sat down, unfurling a bit of the scroll. The title read The Forgotten Prophecy of Darkstalker. Moon frowned at the unusual title but unraveled more of the scroll. Darkstalker, sometimes referred to as the Darkstalker or the Hidden Fangs, is a black NightWing-IceWing hybrid. He is animus and is moonborn, under three full moons. He is well-noted to have killed many dragons, including his father. A common belief is that he did so to become king of the NightWings. He had a mate named Clearsight and a friend named Fathom, though no sons or daughters. An unknown fact about Darkstalker is that he is the creator of the Forgotten Prophecy, otherwise known as Darkstalker's Warning or Darkstalker's Omen. The prophecy goes like this: The powerful NightWing buried in stone Shall rise with insanity The young seer proves he is not alone And so the Hidden Fangs shall rise Dragon of clearest sight is gone Dragon of distance unfathomable is dead Break insanity with a real emotion Prove to the Hidden Fangs love exists Dragon who watches moon, Darkstalker will see you soon. It is not known when the prophecy will happen, but it will someday. The Forgotten Prophecy is not to be taken lightly. When the time comes, Darkstalker will use up his powers too much, even with a talisman. And we'll hope for a moon watcher. Written by Prince Orion of the NightWings Moon gasped, partially in happiness that she had found an answer and mostly in surprise. "Winter! Qibli! Kinkajou! I found it! Now let's go!" The said dragons rushed out of the library, thanking the two lorekeepers. I found the answer I've been looking for, but... Do I love Darkstalker? Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)